


Распределение

by DahlSq



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/DahlSq
Summary: В этой реальности Твайлайт Спаркл тоже отправилась из Кантерлота в Понивилль накануне празднования Дня Солнца. Но причины её переезда были немного другими… совсем чуть-чуть другими.





	Распределение

— Давайте, что там у вас… — Селестия перехватила своим телекинезом стопку бумаг, которые принёс ей проректор, и со вздохом опустила на стол. — Сейчас разберу. И пока я буду разбирать… Знаете что, подготовьте-ка мне, пожалуйста, материалы по самому перспективному выпускнику Школы.

— Нет необходимости готовить, — проректор пожал плечами и с хлопком телепортировал туда же на стол папку личного дела. — Твайлайт Спаркл. Третий год на постдоке, (1) заявленный объём исследовательской работы по факту выполнен ещё к концу первого.

— Какие курсы ведёт? Заменить её реально?

— Ничего не ведёт.

— Как так?! Вы же говорите, самая перспективная?

— Она, ваше высочество, из таких, которым проще триста раз самим что-то сделать, чем кого другого научить, и это только во-первых…

— А во-вторых?

— Во-вторых, она от нагрузки шарахается, и нагрузка от неё тоже… в смысле шарахаются студенты. Таких, конечно, обычно не держим, но ведь действительно перспективная, ничего не скажешь.

— Прекрасно, прекрасно… — рассеянно отозвалась принцесса, просматривая бумаги и черкая резолюции. — Ничего не ведёт, значит и заменять не понадобится… Готовьте приказ. Отчислить досрочно в связи с успешным окончанием и направить на стажировку.

— Как обычно? Библиотекарем с заданием искать древние книги?

— Конечно, а зачем изобретать что-то новое.

— И куда?

— Да хоть в этот… как его… — Селестия постучала краешком копыта по столу, вспоминая. — В Понивилль. Там же как раз большой праздник на носу, всё веселее ей будет переезжать, хоть не со скуки новая жизнь начнётся.

Проректор хмыкнул. Искать древние книги в единственной библиотеке городишка-новостроя, где всё ещё живёт и здравствует поколение его основателей… весёлое начало новой жизни, ничего не скажешь!

— Раз уж вы упомянули праздник, — заметил он, вытягивая из папки личного дела бумажку, — то в этой связи должен сказать, что означенная Спаркл пыталась через канцелярию Школы отправить вам меморандум. Это касательно пророчества о тысячелетнем сроке изгнания… э… ну, вы понимаете. Я позволил себе придержать сей документ.

— И правильно сделали… — принцесса не глядя потянулась пером и черкнула что-то в уголке меморандума. — Передайте ей вместе с копией приказа и скажите, что я была восхищена её аналитическим умом.

К некоторому удивлению проректора, резолюция гласила: «Одобряю, выполняйте. С.»

— Но, ваше высочество, — осторожно заметил он, — там же нет никаких конкретных предложений. Это именно меморандум, не более.

— Вот и пусть проявит творческий подход! Зря, что ли, вы мне её тут рекомендовали как перспективную? Ну… в конце концов, дайте ей контакты оргкомитета праздника и скажите на словах, что я возлагаю на неё общее копытоводство с целью недопущения… и всё такое. Так, вроде с текучкой закончено…

Селестия аккуратно отодвинула на край стола просмотренные и подписанные документы, а затем широким взмахом копыта отправила в мусорную корзину папку личного дела. На её месте с хлопком появилась другая — точно такая же, только с иным именем на обложке. Принцесса сдула с папки записку «Очень Вас прошу, Ваше Высочество!», и та на лету дематериализовалась.

— Зачисляйте на освободившееся место, — распорядилась она, подталкивая папку к проректору.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Постдок — молодой учёный, только что получивший степень и начинающий самостоятельные исследования при поддержке учебного заведения. Также название соответствующей программы поддержки молодых учёных.


End file.
